Guardian Angel
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: When we are at the last moments of our lives, we tend to think about our life and our regrets. But they say... your guardian angel will always be there to save you. "Tsuna...kun."


**A/N: I felt that I should write this after listening to a AMV 'Tsuna x Kyoko - Your guardian angel' by ValeryaDeidara which is totally awesome! I got inspire automatically! As for the splot... well I flowed with the music... I don't know when this scene happened but use you imagination! Cuz I'm only on epsido... 27... CRAP I GOTTA LOTTA CATCHIN' UP TO DO!! Hope you like it! P.S. I'm writing this in the rush (15 mintues flat =o=), excuse the spelling and errors. I recommend listening to the video while reading this! It's goes together! P.S.S. I wanted to type this also because TsunaKyoko fics are so rare in fanfiction... DX..**

**Pairing: Tsuna and Kyoko  
Summary: When we're at the last moments of our lives, we think about our life and our regrets. But they say... your guardian angel will always be there to save you. "Tsuna..." TsunaKyoko**

**DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN FRICKIN' NOTHING!!!!!**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

_**By Evanescences Angel**_

_"I'll be there for you, please don't walk away, please tell me you'll stay."_

_-Guardian, Artist I forgot -.-_

* * *

My life is simple, normal and never really exciting… that was when I met him. Sawada Tsunayoshi. My life began with breakfast, school, homework and my brother. Nothing really ever changed… well maybe my brother with his 'extreme' attitude. It was when I got to middle school that really changed my life, from taking care of Nii-chan behavior's and needs and to accepting the fact that everything is... boring.

_"Kyoko-chan lets go shopping after school!"_

_"That's sounds fun! Alright, when and where?"_

I try to get along with life, enjoy it to the fullest... really I do! But....

_"EXTREME!! Nuthin' like a morning run!!"_

_"Nii-chan! Your going to hurt yourself is you keep doing this to your body!"_

_"Oh, don't wory so much Kyoko-chan! Live a little!"_

Life is so boring. Nothing ever fun happens. But like I said, it was like that until I met him, Sawada Tsunayoshi. At first it was slow, he was silly. Always nervous, stammer-ry, kinda funny, always blushing, but... he was a friend. A good friend. However he changed so much when Reborn-chan came and lived with him! Who knew that his cousin could change him so much! It's really funny just thinking about. I mean, Tsuna-kun stay the same but he changed little by little... stronger and more couragous.

But...

He's still the same old Tsuna-kun.

He brought more meaning and excitement to life. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Haru-chan, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan, Dino-san, so many people came into my life, became my friends. After that there never was a day that wasn't exciting. Never a day I didn't look forward to. Each day was another adventure to us, another memory. And as I think of that, I am reminded that we might not be together always.... all of us. When Tsuna grews up, he'll probably be distant. After we gradute... everything will fade color again.

I don't want that.

I want to be with everyone always.

After I met him, there wasn't anything I didn't think I could do. I could be the best cake eater in the world, if that was a job-but anyways he made me believe that the sky is the limit. There was never, ever anything that we couldn't do as long as we were together. Together with Tsuna and the others.

And I thought all of this as I was falling.

...

I have no regrets. Tears fell down my eyes. I began to think how precious my time was with everyone, Reborn-chan... Tsuna-kun. But I was sad...

_Maybe I did have regrets._

I felt sad that I wasn't ever going to see his face again.

_Tsuna... I still want to be with you... to see everyday as bright as it always been with you._

"KYOKO-CHAN!!!!!"

My eyes snapped open, in the darkness of falling I saw it. I saw that very flame on his head, that undying will in his eyes, his undying wish to save me. _He-_

"I will save you!!"

I was smiling, I was crying. He grew closer till he grabbed my sleeve to my jacket and pulled me to his chest.

"I will save you... because I love you!!"

I froze.

"I will not let you fall!! I won't let you go ever, even if you don't feel the same... I will always be there for you forever!!!"

_He..._ I looked up and brush part of his hair out is eyes, and wipe the blood off his cheek.

He looked up and I kiss his forehead.

"...Baka..."

He was shocked but then he slowly smiled and pulled me close.

"I will always be there to save you... because I love you."

_My guardian angel..._

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the errors, must go, don't have much time... MOM RUN AWAY!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
